Always
by sasuke fans
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang kabur dari rumahnya, bertemu seorang gadis buta, kehidupan yang tidak kadang tidak baik-baik saja, rasa cintanya membuatnya bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan penglihatan gadis itu, "Dia masih bisa melihat jika di operasi"/Inspirasi from film korea "Always"/M just for save/ONESHOOT/DLDR/ Special valentine's day.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinpirasi dari film korea "Always" film lama, tapi menurut author ini film yang amat sangat menyentuh, the best lah, kalau ada yang belum nonton hingga sekarang, rekomen deh. XD

Menggunakan judul yang sama, namun isinya ada yang sedikit berbeda.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur kekerasan.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 18+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Always ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, perasaannya sangat kesal, sudah sehari pria ini kabur dari rumah dan berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya, mereka bertengkar hebat sebelumnya, itu sudah bukan pertengkaran yang pertama lagi, mereka selalu bertengkar dan rumah menjadi sesak bagi pria ini, di pikirannya hanya ayahnya yang salah, ibunya sudah meninggal dan tetap saja pria ini menyalahkan ayahnya yang tidak bisa mengurus ibunya dengan baik. Kemarin pun menjadi puncak kekesalannya dan berakhir dengan dia memilih meninggalkan rumah itu, tidak ada lagi cinta dan kasih sayang, semua lenyap semenjak ibunya pergi.

Merogok sakunya, saat ini dia sudah tidak memegang uang sepeser pun, perutnya cukup lapar, meninggalkan rumah seperti ide yang buruk, tapi kakinya enggan untuk berjalan pulang. Terdiam sejenak, menatap seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah menunggu, suasana di sekitarnya sangat sunyi, ini jalan setapak yang jarang di lalu orang, gadis itu tidak juga beranjak dari sana.

Setan mungkin sudah menguasai pikirannya, melihat sekitar dan masih tidak ada siapapun yang lewat, berjalan perlahan dan tepat di dekat gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu.

"Serahkan uangmu jika kau ingin selamat." Ancam pria itu, dia tidak punya benda tajam, tapi menggenggam keras pergelangan gadis itu.

"U-uang! Ba-baiklah." Gadis itu terbata-bata, raut wajahnya cukup terkejut tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengancamnya, sangat takut dan pergelangannya cukup sakit.

Pria ini menatap ada yang aneh dari gelagat gadis di hadapannya, iseng menggerakkan tangannya ke arah mata gadis itu, benar saja, dia gadis yang buta, bahkan tidak melihat ke arah tasnya yang sibuk di rogok, dia masih kesulitan mencari dompetnya, tangan pria itu terlepas.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya, kini nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Kegiatan mencari dompetnya terhenti, tangan pria itu menghilang dan menyuruhnya pergi. "Pe-pergi? Anda menyuruhku pergi?" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Ah, pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap pria itu, menatap gadis yang ternyata buta, dia menjadi merasa bersalah sendiri, baru kali ini dia ingin berbuat jahat dan bahkan akan merampok seorang gadis buta. Jahat yang berkali lipat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu, bukannya bergegas pergi, dia malah sibuk berbicara dengan pria yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Ucap kesal pria itu.

"Beberapa orang kadang melakukan kesalahan karena dalam keadaan terdesak, aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat, dari suaramu kau terdengar seperti orang baik." Ucap gadis itu, menatap ke arah lain dan pria itu berada di sebelah kanannya, bukan kiri.

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Atau apa karena kau kasihan padaku?" Pria itu terdiam, ucapannya benar, dia pun beranggapan kasihan selain rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak suka di kasihani." Ucap gadis itu, raut wajahnya terlihat tegas.

 **Krrriiiyuuuuukkk...~**

Mungkin pria ini ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup, bunyi perutnya yang butuh makanan membuatnya sangat-sangat malu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan." Ucap gadis itu.

"Apa? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, aku hampir merampokmu dan sekarang kau mau mentraktirku! Dasar gadis aneh!" Ucapnya, wajahnya tengah memerah karena malu, tapi gadis itu buta jadi dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak jadi merampokku, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu, memang orang lapar suka bertindak seenak, aku pun seperti itu." Ucap gadis itu dan malah terkekeh.

Gadis di hadapan pria ini malah sibuk berbicara, kesal dan amat sangat marah, dia pun seperti tidak ingin berbuat jahat pada gadis itu.

Berikutnya...

"Pak! Pesan satu ramen lagi." Ucap gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau membunuhkan dengan makanan?" Ucap pria itu, ramennya sudah habis dan menurutnya itu ramen yang sangat enak, mungkin karena lapar, apapun jadi terasa sangat enak.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau makan dengan baik dan kenyang." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Menatap gadis itu, dia cantik, rambut _softpink_ pendek dengan mata hijau zambrutnya yang seakan memudar, kelopak matanya jarang berkedip, dia pun selalu salah posisi jika akan berbicara dengannya, senyum menawan, meskipun begitu gadis ini terlihat jauh lebih tegar dan juga aneh. Menyelamatkan pria dengan mata onxy dan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tenang, rambut hitam dan kulit putihnya, seharusnya dia sudah menjadi gelandangan, tapi gelandangan itu tidak sesuai dengan wajah dan imagenya. Bermarga Uchiha, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pria berumur 27 tahun ini tidak melakukan apapun setelah masa pendidikannya berakhir, setiap harinya hanya akan bertengkar dengan ayahnya, dia ingin melakukan apa yang di sukainya, dan ayahnya memaksakan apa yang ayahnya inginkan, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat arogan, berakhir dengan Sasuke kabur di saat ayahnya tidak di rumah.

Pesanannya datang dan Sasuke masih bisa makan lagi, dia sudah sangat lapar, dari semalam hingga hari ini dia belum makan apa-apa.

"Nikmati makananmu, dah." Ucap gadis itu dan beranjak pergi setelah membayar.

Sasuke menatapnya, menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan mengejar gadis itu, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, gadis itu berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkatnya. Tidak menegur atau ingin kembali berbicara dengan gadis itu, Sasuke hanya berjalan perlahan mengikutinya dari belakang, meskipun buta gadis itu seperti sudah mengenal area ini, dia terus berjalan di jalur khusus tunanetra.

Beberapa langkah dan pria itu berhenti, merasa bodoh sendiri untuk mengikuti gadis buta itu, hanya saja secara tidak langsung dia sudah di tolong dan kembali hidup lagi setelah makan dua mangkuk ramen.

"Cepat serahkan tasmu!" Gertak seorang pria.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin dan menendang seorang pria yang berusaha menarik tas gadis itu.

"Sial!" Ucap pria itu dan kabur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu gemetaran dan terlihat sangat-sangat takut, raut wajahnya bisa di lihat Sasuke, sama seperti saat yang di lakukannya tadi, anehnya dia bahkan tidak menjerit atau menangis, lagi-lagi dia memperlihatkan sikap tegarnya dalam keadaan ketakutan.

"Ka-kau kembali lagi?" Ucapnya, memikirkan jika pria itu akan pergi ke tempat lain setelah memberinya makan

"Hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu di ganggu." Bohong Sasuke, mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika sejak tadi dia terus mengekor.

"Hari ini aku sampai dua kali sial, orang-orang mungkin berpikiran jika aku gadis normal." Ucapnya dan tertawa garing.

"Dimana tongkatmu?"

"Sebenarnya saat tadi kau ingin merampokku, aku baru ingat jika melupakan tongkatku di kantor." Ucap gadis itu.

Kembali merasa bersalah, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau gadis itu tengah mencoba mengingat menyimpang tongkatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Oh-hoo..~ apa ini sebagai balas budi?"

Menatap malas pada gadis itu, dia cepat sekali ceria setelah kejadian yang sangat berbahaya tadi, dia sungguh menutup kekurangannya. "Terserah saja." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli.

Membantu gadis itu berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah rumah, terlihat sederhana dan ada halaman di sebelahnya, Sasuke pun harus segera mencari tempat tinggal, tapi dia tidak punya uang sekedar menyewa sebuah kamar, apalagi untuk makan, beruntung hari ini ada yang memberinya makan.

"Terima kasih, meskipun kau jahat awalnya, aku benar, kau memang bukan orang yang jahat, oh iya, aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah yang salah, lagi-lagi, Sasuke berada di sebelah kanan dan tangan Sakura mengarah ke sebelah kiri.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa menggunakan embel-embel marga dari ayahnya, menjabat singkat tangan gadis itu.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucapnya dan berjalan masuk.

Sasuke masih menatapnya, dia gadis baik dan sedikit aneh.

Merosotkan diri dan duduk di depan pagar rumah Sakura, dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, merogok ponselnya tapi ponselnya mati, baterainya habis, mendecak kesal, dia akan terus menjadi gelandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura akan bekerja tepat jam 9 pagi, dia kadang pergi saat jam 8 pagi agar tidak terlambat, mendorong pagar, melangkahkan kaki dan terasa kakinya mengenai sesuatu, seperti ada benda di depan pagarnya, berjongkok perlahan dan merabanya, itu bukan sebuah benda melainkan seseorang yang tengah berbaring.

"Tu-tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut, berpikirkan jika mungkin orang itu sakit atau orang itu mungkin meninggal. "Tuan! Tuan!" Tidak ada suara balasan, Sakura berusaha membangunkan orang yang tengah terbaring di depan pagarnya, raut wajahnya terlihat panik, berpikir jika itu orang meninggal. "Tolo-hmmppp!" Tiba-tiba mulutnya di bekap dan semakin membuatnya panik, kembali memikirkan jika itu mayat hidup atau lagi-lagi dia bertemu orang jahat, bergerak gelisah dan berharap mulutnya yang di bekap segera di lepas.

"Tenanglah." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura terdiam bahkan berhenti memberontak, mulutnya yang di bekap mulai terlepas. "Pria yang kemarin! Ma-maksudku, Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika akan bertemu Sasuke secepat ini lagi.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau mayat hidup atau orang jahat." Ucap Sakura, bernapas lega.

"Mayat hidup?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi kau sungguh membuatku takut, kenapa kau berada di depan pagarku?"

"Aku tertidur."

"Tertidur?"

"Hn, saat ini aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Apa kau tunawisma?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku kabur dari rumah."

"Eh? Kenapa kau kabur? Itu bukan hal yang baik, cepat kembali ke rumahmu."

"Kembali ke rumah pun tidak akan membuatku tetap tenang, ada banyak masalah yang membuatku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke jadi bisa menatap gadis itu, dia tidak perlu mengalihkan tatapannya, sedikit berbeda, kali ini wajahnya seperti di poles sedikit dengan bedak, mungkin, jauh lebih terlihat segar dan dia menggunakan lipstik yang berwarna _peach_ , bibirnya jadi terlihat lembab dan imut. Pakaiannya rapi dan seperti sebuah seragam kantor, sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba Sakura memberikannya sebuah kunci.

"Kunci? Untuk apa kau memberiku kunci ini?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung akan sikapnya, lagi-lagi gadis di hadapannya ini membuat tingkah aneh, tidak cukup dengan tiba-tiba dia di traktir padahal hampir merampok.

"Ini kunci rumahku, masuklah, kau bisa istirahat di lantai dua, dan juga-" Gadis itu seperti mengendus ke arah Sasuke. "-Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, di lemari ada banyak baju ayahku, kau bisa gunakan." Ucap Sakura, tidak peduli dengan wajah Sasuke yang memerah, sudah dua hari dia memang tidak mandi.

"Kenapa begitu baik padaku? Apa kau lupa dengan tindakan kriminal yang aku lakukan kemarin? Apa itu tidak cukup membuatmu takut atau sadar jika aku ini orang jahat, mungkin bisa saja aku merampok rumahmu," Ucap Sasuke, masih tidak mengerti akan tingkah baik gadis ini.

"Apa kau mau para tetangga melihat orang yang berbaring di depan rumahku, apa kata mereka nanti? Mereka pikir aku tengah membuang mayat." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh. "Lagi pula, kau pun sudah menolongku, dengan membantumu aku merasa impas sekarang, sudah aku katakan, kau itu orang yang baik." Lanjut Sakura, kemarin ada yang ingin merampoknya juga, tapi Sasuke berhasil menolongnya.

"Kau merasa impas sekarang, bagaimana denganku? Aku jadi berutang budi banyak padamu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu, dia bahkan masih ngotot dengan sikap Sasuke yang katakanya 'orang baik'.

"Ah! Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Sakura berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Masuk sekarang juga, aku tidak ingin terlambat hanya gara-gara meladenimu berbicara." Ucap Sakura, memulai menggerakkan tongkatnya dan berjalan.

"Tunggu-" Langkah gadis itu terhenti. "-Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 5 sore, dah, aku harap kau bisa menjaga rumah dengan baik, jangan membuatnya berantakan." Ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan.

Masih duduk di depan pagar menatap gadis itu pergi dengan hati-hati, entah mengapa dia tersenyum, menemukan gadis unik yang mau menolongnya.

Masa bodoh dan berjalan masuk, menutup pintu pagar dengan rapat dan membuka pintu, rumahnya yang terasa hangat, area yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk seperti lorong pendek, di sebelah kanan ada ruang tamu, dinding yang bercat putih, menghadap langsung dengan area halaman dengan pintu kaca, tertutup gorden _softblue_. Perabot yang di tata rapi di dekat dinding yang berhadapan dengan pintu kaca, di sana ada beberapa foto Sakura bersama orang tuanya, puas memandangi ruang tamu, bergerak keluar dari sana, tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, tapi areanya di sebelah kiri, itu ruang nonton, dan masih di area yang sama, Sasuke menemukan sebuah altar, di sana terpajang foto kedua orang tua Sakura dan bau dupa yang sepertinya baru saja di bakar.

"Hidup seorang diri, dia gadis yang cukup kuat untuk kehidupan ini." Ucap Sasuke, merasa lebih kalah dari Sakura, dia hanya kehilangan ibunya, tapi hidupnya cukup kacau dengan ayahnya.

Melewati ruang nonton, lorong pendek berakhir dengan ruang makan berdekatan dengan dapur, area dapur yang bersih, mungkin tidak pernah terpakai lagi, peralatan masak pun seperti tidak pernah di gunakan. Ada sebuah kamar sebelum tangga naik ke lantai dua, sedikit iseng membukanya, menatap seluruh kamar itu, kamar gadis yang biasa, ruangannya pun hanya di cat putih, sedikit tidak rapi, mungkin karena Sakura kesulitan menatanya dalam keadaan seperti itu, anehnya jendela di kamar ini seperti sengaja di tutup, bahkan balok kayu itu terlihat mengganggu, seakan tidak ada celah untuk udara dan sinar matahari masuk, tapi kamar itu berbau manis, mungkin parfum dari Sakura.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke naik ke lantai dua, di sana sangat gelap, lampu area di atas pun tidak di nyalakan, mencari saklar dan saklar itu berada dekat tangga, di dinding, menyalakannya, berjalan perlahan, suasana di atas terasa dingin, seakan tidak ada yang pernah menggunakan ruangan di atas, ada beberapa ruangan, tapi ruangan yang paling cepat terlihat adalah ruang keluarga, pintu kaca yang memiliki balkon, pintunya terkunci, Sasuke menggeser gorden dan melihat beberapa tanaman di sana, mereka terlihat layu dan kering, tidak ada yang menyiramnya sama sekali, keluar dari sana, menemukan kamar orang tua Sakura, di sana pun jendelanya di tutup dengan balok kayu, kamar mandi berada di dalamnya, dia penasaran akan ruangan di sebelahnya, tapi itu terkunci, dan lagi Sasuke menemukan balok kayu menutup jendela yang berada di ujung area dekat pintu masuk ruangan yang terkunci itu.

Seperti ingin membeli rumah baru, Sasuke sibuk melihat satu persatu ruangan yang ada, mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri, sudah dua hari dia memang tidak mandi, bergegas ke kamar mandi, tidak butuh waktu lama, berganti pakaian, ada banyak baju kaos yang di miliki ayah Sakura, ukurannya pun cukup sesuai dengan tubuh Sasuke. Turun ke lantai 1, kamar mandinya jauh lebih luas, bahkan bisa untuk mencuci, ada mesin cuci dan pengering di sana, Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan tatapannya, Sakura menggantung celana dalam miliknya di sana.

Membersihkan pakaiannya dan meninggalkannya di pengeringan, dia butuh tidur saat ini, dari kemarin tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan sebelumnya dia tidak tidur hingga terjaga di pagi hari. Kembali ke atas dan membuang dirinya di kasur yang empuk, menutup matanya, apa ini sudah menjadi yang terbaik? Tiba-tiba mendapat tempat tinggal, tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin tinggal lama, dan juga gadis itu sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, Sasuke."

Matanya cukup berat untuk di buka, tapi seseorang terus memanggil.

"Sasuke, bangun."

Membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar, pakaiannya terlihat berbeda dari pagi tadi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura kembali memanggilnya, merasa tidak ada balasan dari panggilannya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke, bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Jam 7 malam, sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu saat pulang tadi, tapi kau tidak mendengar ucapanku beberapa kali, jadi aku pikir kau tidur cukup nyenyak." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tertidur cukup lama."

"Turunlah ke bawah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Sakura dan beranjak pergi sambil memegang sisi dinding, berjalan perlahan agar dia tidak jatuh, Sakura malas naik ke atas, dia takut jika akan jatuh dari tangga, di area atas pun sangat jarang di datanginya.

Sasuke mencuci mukanya dan berjalan turun, melihat Sakura yang seperti sibuk mengambil piring, Sasuke bergerak untuk membantunya, memikirkan jika benar Sakura masak, tapi itu tidak mungkin, semua makanan ada dalam bungkusan, Sakura hanya akan menatanya di piring.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke membantunya menata makanan. "Aku tidak bisa masak, jadi setiap harinya membeli di luar." Jujur Sakura dan tersenyum, dia tidak malu untuk mengatakannya, lagi pula orang buta memasak mungkin hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya.

Makan dengan tenang, kali ini Sasuke lebih banyak diam dari sebelumnya, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin di tanyakan Sasuke pada Sakura, tapi mungkin itu akan menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Pertama foto yang dimana Sakura hanya berfoto bersama orang tuanya, umurnya mungkin seumuran anak sekolah dasar, anehnya semua foto bersama semua sama, tidak ada yang dimana Sakura sudah menjadi gadis dewasa. Kedua, setiap jendela yang di tutup dengan balok kayu dan lagi ruangan di atas begitu gelap saat Sasuke naik ke atas, Sasuke ingin menanyakan apapun, tapi itu bukan urusannya, dia pun tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan gadis asing yang begitu baik padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, dia merasakan keadaan yang cukup sunyi.

"Hn? Kenapa, apa?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kau begitu pendiam, padahal sebelumnya kau cukup cerewet." Ejek Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka makan dengan banyak bicara."

"Uhm... aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku bawa."

"Kau begitu ceroboh untuk membuat orang asing masuk ke rumahmu, bisa saja aku mengambil barang berharga milikmu." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar memberi ancaman sekaligus teguran untuk gadis yang terlalu baik ini.

"Aku pikir tidak ada yang begitu berharga di rumah ini." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tersenyum seperti tidak takut apa-apa.

" _Gadis yang aneh."_ Batin Sasuke. "Setelah ini, aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu, sedikit terkejut dia melihat raut sedih gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, aneh, lagi-lagi dia bersikap aneh, kenapa memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya hanya untuk orang asing yang akan pergi.

Sakura terdiam, mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya membuatnya tidak senang, baru saja dia merasakan jika rumah ini tidak sepi lagi dengan adanya seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya.

Makan malam berakhir, Sasuke sudah kembali mengenakan bajunya, Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, Sasuke menatap wajahnya dan dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Mungkin jika kita bertemu kembali, aku akan membalasnya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi tidak mendapat respon apa-apa, gadis itu menatap arah lain, itu sudah mulai menjadi hal biasa, gadis itu buta dan wajar, membuka pintu dan langkahnya terhenti, tangan gadis itu seperti memegang punggungnya, tapi bukan sekedar memegang, seakan ingin menahan Sasuke pergi.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku pikir kau sudah pergi." Bohong Sakura, terdiam cukup lama, pada akhirnya dia berkata jujur. "Tolong jangan pergi." Sakura pun menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berhasil menggapai lengan Sasuke, dia hanya berhasil menyentuh bagian belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menahanku untuk tidak pergi?" Ucap Sasuke, kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki rumah, aku bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di atas, lagi pula lantai dua tidak pernah di gunakan lagi." Ucap Sakura, alasan yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin di dengar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Sasuke, sebagai alasan agar dia di biarkan pergi, sejak datang, Sasuke berharap agar tidak di tahan lagi, rumah nyaman, sikap ramah Sakura, semuanya sedikit ingin membuatnya bisa tinggal di sana.

"Ka-kalau begitu, tinggallah beberapa hari, mungkin sampai kau bisa mendapat tempat tinggal yang baru." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan ucapan gadis itu, seakan menjadi penyewa di lantai dua, tapi gadis itu memberikannya cuma-cuma. "Kau sungguh keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke, menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk. "Aku tidak akan tanggung apa-apa jika terjadi masalah padamu." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, pria itu mau tinggal di rumahnya, senang, bahkan ucapan terakhirnya saat masuk tidak begitu di pedulikan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja, pamit pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Masih menatap Sakura yang berjalan pergi, setelah cukup jauh dari rumah, Sasuke bergegas menutup pintu dan menguncinya, berlari dengan cepat dan tiba tidak terlalu jauh dari Sakura, berjalan perlahan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, beberapa hari ini dia hanya bosan dengan tinggal saja di rumah, timbul ide isengnya untuk mengikuti Sakura, seperti seorang _stalker_ yang memata-matai Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Sapa ramah beberapa ibu-ibu yang mengenal Sakura.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan membalas sapaan mereka, kembali berjalan, Sasuke masih mengikutinya, para ibu-ibu menjadi sibuk berbisik saat Sasuke lewat depan mereka dan berjalan santai, mereka kompak untuk memuji wajah tampan pria yang lewat tadi.

Tiba di sebuah gedung operator, Sasuke berhenti, menatap tempat kerja Sakura, meskipun buta, dia memiliki pekerjaan yang baik, melihat sekitar, Sasuke pun harus mencari uang, dompetnya sudah kosong beberapa hari sejak dia kabur, Sakura juga bukan siapa-siapa untuknya Sasuke tidak bisa terus menerus membebani Sakura yang bekerja keras dan terasa seperti sebuah beban untuk gadis buta.

Menatap kaca yang bertuliskan mencari model di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantor Sakura, mengambil kertas lowongan kerja itu dan mendatangi managernya.

Seorang manager restoran dan juga ada 5 pegawainya menatap ke arah Sasuke, mereka tidak perlu mengajukan persyaratan apapun, Sasuke sudah layak menjadi model untuk mengiklankan restoran mereka, Sasuke menerimanya, upahnya pun cukup banyak.

Hari itu juga mereka segera menjadikan Sasuke model, dengan berpakaian seragam restoran itu dan mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata, tak lupa dengan pose yang hampir membuat para karyawan yang dominannya adalah para wanita akan pingsan dan mimisan jika tidak menahan diri.

Kegiatannya berakhir tepat jam 5 sore, persiapan yang cukup lama, Sasuke jadi bisa tepat waktu pulang bersama Sakura, menunggu managernya menghitung upah dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini upah untukmu dan juga bonus." Ucap manager itu.

"Bonus? Aku pikir itu tidak tercantum dalam kertas lowongan tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini sebagai hadiah karena kau sungguh memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi model restoran kami, uhm... dan jika kau butuh pekerjaan, mungkin kau bisa menjadi salah satu pegawai di sini." Ucap ramah manager yang juga seorang wanita, dia pun senang melihat pria itu, apalagi jika dia bekerja menjadi pegawainya.

"Terima kasih, dan juga terima kasih atas tawarannya." Ucap Sasuke, seakan pekerjaan akan sangat mudah di dapatnya.

Pamit pada pemilik restoran itu dan beberapa pegawainya seperti tidak ingin tinggal diam, pada akhirnya Sasuke harus membawa pulang beberapa kantongan yang berisikan makanan, mereka begitu baik memberinya sebagai hadiah untuk Sasuke.

Saat berjalan pulang, sedikit terkejut, Sakura sudah berjalan lebih depan, Sasuke bergegas mengikutinya dan menyapa Sakura, gadis itu terkejut, dia bertemu Sasuke di jalan.

"Kau keluar?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Dari mana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, apa kau sudah pulang." Basa-basi Sasuke, padahal dia tahu jika Sakura sudah pulang.

"Iya, apa benar kau hanya berjalan-jalan? Atau iseng mengikuti hingga kantor?" Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan sok tahu, bagaimana bisa aku mengikutimu." Ucap Sasuke, berpura-pura agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kau tahu, sepanjang jalan yang aku lalui, aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbicara tentang pria yang berjalan di belakang gadis buta, dia terlihat tampan, mereka sibuk membicarakan pria tampan itu." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah curiganya, dia masih harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Mereka hanya salah lihat, aku bukan pria itu." Ucap Sasuke, masih bertahan untuk tidak jujur.

"Uhk, dasar, kau masih saja bohong." Ucap Sakura, sia-sia dengan ucapannya, Sasuke masih berpegang teguh pada kebohongannya.

"Itu tidak penting, oh iya, tidak perlu membeli makanan, aku sudah bawa banyak." Ucap Sasuke, menggerakkan kantongnya dan Sakura bisa mendengar itu.

"Jangan terlalu boros, terdengar begitu banyak kantong."

"Ini gratis, mereka memberikanku sebagai hadiah."

"Gratis? Aku jadi penasaran kau ini setampan apa sampai mereka rela memberimu makanan gratis." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak seperti itu."

Sakura kembali tertawa, Sasuke tidak mengakui jika dia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, menatap gadis itu, dia tertawa begitu lepas, seakan Sasuke tengah membuat lelucon yang amat sangat lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiap paginya lagi-lagi Sasuke akan mengikuti Sakura, tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, dia menerima tawaran manager restoran itu, dengan beberapa syarat, Sasuke mengajukan jika dia hanya ingin bekerja hingga jam 5 sore, sesuai dengan jam pulang Sakura, manager itu pun menerima syarat Sasuke, dia pun akan bekerja tanpa istirahat.

Restoran itu menjadi ramai dan juga para gadis senang dengan pelayan pria yang tampan, manager restoran itu merasa tidak sia-sia mengajak Sasuke untuk bekerja di restorannya, penghasilannya mulai meningkat beberapa hari ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, setelah pekerjaannya berakhir dan tepat menemukan Sakura yang baru melewati restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Setiap hari kita bertemu di luar, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, cukup penasaran, hampir setiap hari dia akan di temani Sasuke pulang bersama.

"Hanya bekerja di sekitar sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Hn, cukup bosan jika hanya tinggal di rumah."

"Kau ternyata pekerja keras juga, aku pikir kau akan merampok lagi."

"Aku bukan orang jahat."

"Hooo, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mengatakan kau bukan orang jahat." Ucap Sakura,

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ingin berdebat masalah dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura.

 **.**

Tiba di rumah, tv dengan _channel_ drama sedang di dengar Sakura, meskipun tidak melihat, dia sangat senang mendengar drama itu.

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, mungkin saat yang tepat untuknya, memikirkan jika mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal, sekarang terhitung sudah 2 minggu lebih.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, apa kau buta sejak lahir atau-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus, dia menjadi bingung sendiri untuk bertanya hal pribadi Sakura.

"-Ini karena kecelakaan, waktu aku masih masih kecil, kami tidak sengaja mengalami kecelakaan bersama, kedua orang tua meninggal dan aku selamat, hanya saja beberapa serpihan kaca masuk ke mataku dan membuatku buta, kata dokter aku mungkin masih bisa sembuh jika melakukan operasi, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, hidup seperti ini pun aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Sakura, memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya meskipun yang di ceritakannya cukup menyakitkan.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sasuke, dia sungguh membuat Sakura harus bercerita masa lalunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, beberapa orang penasaran kenapa aku bisa buta. Kalau begitu aku bisa tahu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Aku pun penasaran." Ucap Sakura.

"Keluargaku?" Sasuke hanya mengingat ibunya dan melupakan ayahnya." Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak umurku 17 tahun, saat itu ibuku sakit dan bahkan ayahku tidak peduli, dia hanya sibuk pada dirinya sendiri, aku benar-benar marah padanya." Ucap Sasuke, kehidupan jauh lebih rumit dari pada Sakura.

Tangan Sakura bergerak, mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, seakan sadar, Sasuke sengaja menggerakkan tangannya agar mudah di gapai Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama memiliki masalah dalam keluarga, jangan cepat berputus asa, aku yakin ayahmu mungkin sedang mencarimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padanya, aku rasa dia sangat buruk untuk menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bersikaplah dewasa."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas pria tua itu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sakura, dia tahu, Sakura mencoba menenangkannya. "Ah, satu lagi, kenapa seluruh jendela di tutupi dengan balok kayu." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang ayahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak suka jika ada jendela yang terbuka." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin aku ketahui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau seakan menginterogasi orang."

"Hanya bertanya saja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, apa gunanya menonton drama aneh seperti ini."

"Apa? drama aneh, ini film kesukaanku."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat tokoh prianya yang jelek."

"Kau itu yang jelek." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menggapai Sasuke dan ingin mencubit pria yang kadang terdengar menyebalkan itu, gerakannya terhenti, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan malah tertawa, Sakura semakin ingin mencubitnya, walaupun tidak melihat dia berharap suatu saat bisa melihat wajah pria yang sudah baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu.

Hari ini pun Sasuke bekerja, dia ingin waktu yang di tentu dan managernya ingin Sasuke bekerja sesuai waktu dengan para pegawai lain, hanya pada hari minggu saja waktunya akan _full-time_ sebagai ganti jadwal yang di potong Sasuke, restoran ini buka dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 8 malam.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya." Ucap manager restoran itu sebelum menutup restoran, pegawainya pun mengucapkan hal yang sama dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Sasuke sangat rajin setiap hari, bahkan hari minggu, apa kau tidak memiliki pacar untuk di ajak jalan pada hari minggu?" Ucap salah seorang teman kerja Sasuke.

Ada 6 pegawai termasuk Sasuke, 4 dari mereka adalah wanita dan selebihnya adalah pria, mereka bekerja pada bagian koki, selebihnya menjadi pelayan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Ucap Sasuke dan cukup membuat mereka terkejut.

"Bagaimana orang tampan seperti mu tidak memiliki pacar, kau tengah bercanda 'kan?"

"Jika kau butuh pacar, aku bisa jadi pacarmu."

"Hey, ingat kau pun sudah punya pacar, hahaha."

Mereka jadi sibuk membahas pacar.

"Tapi, aku tengah menyukai seseorang." Ucap Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut, sekaligus penasaran.

"Ah, aku tahu, pasti gadis yang selalu bersamamu pulang 'kan." Ceplos sang koki.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan bergegas pulang.

"Sudah, kalian ini hanya berbicara saja, pulang dan istirahat sana." Tegur manager restoran, mereka malah masih sibuk berbicara di depan restoran.

Sasuke berjalan pulang, langkahnya berhenti sejenak, seorang gadis memberinya sebuah selembaran yang tengah di bagi-bagikan.

"Wahana baru tengah di buka, kakak akan mendapat diskon 70% jika pergi bersama pacar kakak." Ucap gadis yang membagikan selembaran itu.

Sasuke mengambilnya, melipat selembaran itu dan menyimpannya di kantong, melangkah pergi dan berlari, entah mengapa dia ingin sekali cepat pulang dan bertemu Sakura.

Sementara itu.

Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke, mendengar ketukan pintu, gadis ini terlihat senang, dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, yang di pikirkannya hanya ingin Sasuke cepat pulang.

"Selamat malam nona Haruno." Sapa seseorang.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, itu bukan suara Sasuke, saat ini dia masih berada di depan restoran dan tengah berbicara dengan teman-teman kerjanya.

"Bos? Silahkan masuk." Ucap Sakura, dia mengenal suara itu, mempersilahkan bosnya untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu di jam segini, kau tidak keberatan?" Ucap pria itu, umurnya mungkin sudah 30an lebih atau 40, tatapan aneh, dia terus menatap ke arah wajah dan dada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bergerak ke dapur, sekedar mengambil jus untuk bosnya.

Menyajikan jus jeruk dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau terlalu canggung, Haruno." Ucap bosnya dan malah sengaja duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sakura, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga membuat gadis ini merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ma-maaf, ada perlu apa?" Ucap Sakura, merasa sikap bosnya sedikit aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah." Ucap pria itu dan mengambil kotak yang sudah di bungkus rapi, sengaja memegang tangan Sakura untuk meminta gadis itu memegang kotaknya.

"Ini apa?"

"Aku tidak begitu pandai memilihnya, ini sebuah gaun malam untukmu, aku harap kau suka." Ucap Pria itu dan gelagatnya mulai aneh.

Sakura sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba dagunya di pegang, sontak saja gadis ini menggunakan kotak hadiah yang belum di buka untuk menepis tangan yang memegang dagunya.

"Maaf bos, jika anda tidak ada keperluan lain, silahkan pulang saja." Ucap Sakura, berdiri namun lengannya di tarik paksa hingga membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengusir bosmu sendiri, kau tahu 'kan, sudah lama aku ingin kita bisa memiliki hubungan khusus."

"A-pa! Aku tidak bisa bos, lagi pula kau sudah memiliki istri."

"Istriku tidak akan tahu."

Dengan sengaja pria itu mulai meraba paha Sakura, gadis itu panik, bergerak gelisah dan berusaha menjauh, mendorong wajah bosnya, mencoba meraba apapun di atas meja dan tangannya berhasil mendapat gelas, mengambilnya dan memukul ke arah bosnya, entah apa yang di pukulnya tapi dia merasa itu berhasil, bosnya berteriak keras.

Jidat pria itu berdarah, meskipun buta gadis itu berhasil melukainya. Wajahnya terlihat marah, dia bahkan tidak akan bersikap manis lagi, mencengkeram bahu Sakura dengan keras dan menampar gadis itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai, Sakura terduduk di lantai, berusaha kabur walaupun dalam keadaan menyeret dirinya di lantainya.

"Kau sungguh berani padaku! Aku sudah bersikap baik, bahkan membuatmu bekerja di perusahaanku, apa seperti ini caramu membalas kebaikanku ha!" Kembali mendatangi Sakura dan menamparnya dengan keras, sudut bibir Sakura sampai berdarah.

Air matanya terus menuruni pipinya, berkali-kali wajahnya akan di tampar, Sakura melawan, menendang ke depan berharap itu akan berhasil, dia sama sekali tidak tahu posisi bosnya berada di mana, merasa berhasil, dia bisa kembali mendengar bosnya merintih, berusaha menyeret dirinya untuk menjauh, tapi sayang sekali, wajahnya kali ini di pukul, bukan sebuah tamparan, bahkan bajunya sengaja di robek. Sakura berteriak keras dan menangis kencang, tubuhnya di tindih, mulutnya segera di bekap, pria ini tidak ingin ada yang mendengar salah satu pegawainya itu berteriak dan bisa menimbulkan masalah untuknya.

 **Braak!**

Pintu depan yang terdengar di buka paksa, Sakura mendengar itu, bahkan bosnya seperti berhenti dengan aksinya, Sakura bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaan bosnya lagi, dia hanya mendengar suara-suara bosnya.

"Siapa kau! Mau apa kau! arrggg...hmmpp...!"

Wajahnya sudah di pukul berkali-kali, bahkan pergelangan tangannya di patahkan, mulutnya pun di tutup agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras.

"Apa kau ingin mati lebih cepat?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap marah pada pria di hadapannya.

"Hmmpp! Hmmpp!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Aku akan menuntutmu!" Teriak keras pria itu, "Arrghhhh!" Lagi-lagi dia akan teriak kesakitan, tangannya yang di patahkan kembali mendapat genggaman keras dari Sasuke. "Aku akan melaporkanmu!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja." Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Hentikan! Sasuke hentikan!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sekarang apa? Bahkan Haruno membelaku." Ucap pria itu, bahkan wajahnya penuh dengan darah, bekas luka di jidatnya masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Tuntut katamu, ha, yang benar saja, aku yang akan menuntutmu! Kau akan di penjara!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat marah setelah mendengar ucapan bosnya yang sangat angkuh itu.

"Apa katamu! Kau akan ku pecat."

"Pecat saja! Aku sudah tidak peduli!" Nada suara Sakura jauh lebih tegas.

"Kau, arrghh..!" Kembali mendapat sebuah pukulan.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga atau riwayatmu akan tamat." Ancam Sasuke dan mencengkeram kuat kerah pria itu, setelahnya melepaskannya dengan kasar dan sengaja membantingnya ke pintu.

Pria itu bergegas keluar, bahkan mengumpat di luar. Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura, namun dia tidak berani mendekati Sakura, keadaannya cukup kacau, pakaian yang sobek, bahkan ada luka dan lebam di wajahnya. Keadaan ruang tamu yang kacau dengan beberapa serpihan gelas yang pecah.

"Sakura-"

"-Ja-jangan mendekat!" Sakura malah terlihat panik, bahkan mundur dan memeluk kedua lututnya, air matanya masih terlihat jelas menetes.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat khawatir, jika saja dia tidak terlambat pulang, Sasuke bisa menggagalkan hal ini.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya gadis buta yang bodoh dan ceroboh, sekarang hidupku menjadi berantakan."

"Tidak, hidupmu tidak akan berantakan."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah di pecat dan tidak mungkin akan bisa bertahan hidup lagi." Ucap Sakura, ucapannya menjadi senjata baginya sendiri, sekarang dia akan bergantung pada siapa? Hidup seorang diri dan menjadi gadis buta hanya membuatnya jadi orang yang tidak berguna.

"Aku yang akan menanggung hidupmu, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha membuat gadis itu kuat, namun hanya ada sorot ketakutan dari matanya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dan menahan tangisnya.

"Orang asing seperti mu bisa apa? Kau bahkan seperti gelandangan, bagaimana kau menanggung hidupku? Hidupmu saja sudah susah!" Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sakura menjadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi, pikirannya kacau bahkan seakan menjelekkan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang bisa di ucapkan Sasuke, hanya terdiam, menatap Sakura dan beranjak pergi, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, tapi mendengar ucapan Sakura, dadanya terasa sakit, Sakura melampiaskan emosinya pada Sasuke.

 **Braak.**

Sakura mendengar pintu yang di tutup, memeluk erat kedua lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, hari yang sangat-sangat buruk untuk Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika bosnya akan berbuat seperti itu, Sasuke sudah menolongnya, tapi dia malah menjadi egois, akhirnya ucapannya hanya membuat Sasuke pergi dan sekarang dia kembali hidup sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memang pergi dari rumah Sakura, tapi tidak dengan meninggalkannya, dia pun mengikuti gadis itu jika pergi keluar, Sakura bahkan akan menggunakan masker penutup mulut dan kacamata hitam untuk menutup wajahnya yang lebam.

Tepat jam 5 sore, pekerjaan Sasuke berakhir, langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari restoran itu. Sakura masih ingat, dia akan selalu bertemu Sasuke di tempat itu, Sakura mengetahuinya hanya dari bau, Sasuke kadang akan membawakannya masakan yang sama dengan restoran yang di lewatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai bekerja?" Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan berusaha tersenyum.

Sasuke menatapnya, masih ada sedikit lebam yang belum hilang dari wajah gadis itu, wajah sedihnya menghilang, Sasuke masih mengingat jelas wajah Sakura saat itu, dia pun begitu terpukul melihat Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah di pecat, jadi aku tidak akan lagi berjalan melewati area ini." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, sudah berbicara kasar padamu, aku mengakuinya. Bisakah kau kembali lagi ke rumahku? Terasa cukup sepi jika kau tidak ada." Tambah Sakura. Dia terdiam, menunggu respon Sasuke, pria di hadapannya belum juga berbicara bahkan beberapa detik terlewatkan. "Kau sudah mengatakan akan menanggung hidupku, aku menagih itu."

Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahkan Sakura, bahkan ucapannya saat itu, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, memang semuanya benar, Sasuke pun hanya ingin memberi waktu pada Sakura setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. "Apa kau sibuk minggu ini?" Ucap Sasuke, mencoba untuk kembali menyesuaikan diri.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah sibuk saat hari minggu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat begitu senang.

"Hn." Sasuke pun terlihat senang, dia mendapat tanggapan yang baik dari Sakura.

Berjalan bersama, Sakura tidak akan mengucapkan hal yang membuat Sasuke akan pergi, hal itu sungguh menyakitkan, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah berjanji akan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, tepat hari minggu, sebuah wahana yang baru di buka dan mendapat diskon dengan membawa pasangan, Sakura hanya naik beberapa wahana, yang menurut Sasuke tidak berbahaya, gadis itu hanya merasakannya, dia tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat, buta pun tidak menghalanginya untuk bermain wahana dan tetap di dampingi Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap rumah hantu, melewatkan wahana itu, masuk ke dalam pun tidak akan membuat Sakura takut, dia tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang horror di dalam, berakhir dengan mentraktirnya makan, Sakura bersenang-senang, melihat raut wajah Sakura, Sasuke merasa seakan sudah mengobati perasaan terluka Sakura dan traumanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari, aku merasa sangat senang." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hn, tidak masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Sasuke akan bekerja _full-time_ setiap hari dan mendapat libur di hari minggu, bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya, dia pun akan menanggung hidup Sakura. Hari-hari yang di jalani dengan begitu damai, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura dan gadis itu tidak menyangka, dia pun menerima Sasuke, kehidupan yang mulai harmonis, Sasuke meminta pada Sakura untuk mengatur kembali rumahnya, sedikit keberatan, rumah ini menyimpan banyak kenangan di setiap sudut ruangannya, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan membuang apapun dari kenangan orang tuanya, dia hanya akan mengaturnya dengan baik.

Di Awali dengan membuka setiap balok kayu yang menutupi jendela, Sasuke membersihkan dan mengatur beberapa ruangan, Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya, kamar Sakura pun di atur dengan rapi, beberapa tanaman mati di balkon lantai dua di ganti dengan tanaman yang lebih indah dan bagus, Sasuke akan merawatnya, Sakura pun bisa mencium beberapa wangi dari bunga, ruangan itu terasa lebih segar. Berakhir dengan berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah Sasuke masuk, sekarang Sakura mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Di dalamnya hanya ruangan galery milik ayah dan aku, kami sama-sama menyukai hal-hal tentang seni, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi." Ucap Sakura, orang buta tidak akan tahu warna, membentuk dan melakukan hal yang berkaitan dengan seni, semenjak dia buta kamar ini selalu di kunci.

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sasuke, dia pun merasakan apa yang di rasakan Sakura, kehilangan penglihatan mengubah segalanya, dari hal-hal yang biasa di lakukannya kini tak bisa lagi di lakukan Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tuan yang terlalu baik." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum dan membalas erat pelukan Sasuke. "Apa sekarang aku juga bisa melihatmu?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Melihatku?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura.

"Seperti ini." Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan meraba setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke, mulai dari alis, mata, hidung, hingga bibirnya. "Wah, ternyata kau memiliki bentuk wajah yang unik, sepertinya yang di katakan mereka memang benar, kau pria yang tampan." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mencium sepintas bibir gadis itu, Sakura terkejut, tapi dia pun tidak melawan akan ciuman singkat itu.

"Aku rasa kau pun gadis yang cantik." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu setelah mendapat perlakuan dan ucapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Menyelesaikan mengantar pesanan, Sasuke jauh lebih giat bekerja. Dia sempat mengajak Sakura ke dokter mata, katanya mata Sakura bisa sembuh jika dia menjalankan operasi, Sasuke jadi berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membuat Sakura kembali melihat lagi dan melakukan apa yang sangat di sukainya. Mendatangi sebuah meja di mana seorang pria tengah menunggu untuk di layani. Sasuke cukup terkejut.

"Sasuke?" Ucap seorang pria tua, dia adalah ayah Sasuke.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" Ucap Sasuke, berpura-pura tidak mengenal ayahnya dan tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, melayani setiap pelanggan dengan ramah.

"Kenapa ucapanmu seperti itu? Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku. Tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah dan hanya membuatku susah untuk mencarimu." Pria itu berdiri dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Pulang sekarang juga! Di umur sekarang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil, cepat kembali ke rumah!" Bentak ayah Sasuke, dia bahkan mencengkeram kuat lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya pulang.

Sasuke segera menepis tangan ayahnya dan masih menatap dingin ke arahnya."Memangnya siapa kau? Aku tidak tinggal bersamamu lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa! Kau ingin membangkang!"

 **Plaakk! Plaak!**

Berkali-kali Sasuke akan di tampar dan wajahnya di pukul. "Sekarang begini sikapmu setelah kau susah payah di besarkan! Mana sopan santunmu pada ayahmu sendiri! Pulang sekarang juga! Jika kau masih membangkang aku akan menyeretmu pulang!"

Suara keras dan tindakan ayah Sasuke menjadi tontonan di dalam restoran itu, bahkan beberapa pegawai pun panik melihat mereka, mereka jadi tidak berani mendekat.

"Pulang katamu! Ha, yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu ayahku lagi!"

Seluruh pelanggan terkejut, pria tua itu tiba-tiba memukul Sasuke dengan gelas dan tepat mengenai jidatnya, darah segera keluar dari pelipisnya dan gelas itu pecah.

"Kau anak yang durhaka! Pulang kataku!"

Kembali mengayungkan tangannya tapi segera saja di tahan Sasuke, dia sudah muak untuk terus berurusan dengan ayahnya, kali ini di depan umum, hanya membuat Sasuke malu.

"Sejak aku keluar dari rumah, aku sudah memutuskan hubungan denganmu, hiduplah dengan tenang dan jangan mengurusiku lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Arrghhtt..! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya kesakitan, Sasuke sudah pernah mematahkan tangan pria yang mengganggu Sakura, mematahkan tangan ayah pun bisa dengan mudah di lakukannya, tapi masih di tahannya, dia terus menarik ayahnya dan mendorongnya keluar dari restoran itu.

"Sasuke, sudahlah." Ucap koki di restoran itu.

"Baik! Pergi sesukamu! Kau juga bukan anakku sekarang juga! Dasar anak tidak di untung! Sialan!" Umpat kesal ayah Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Para pegawai lainnya pun datang bersama manager mereka, jidat Sasuke berdarah dan membuat seragam kerjanya menjadi kotor. Salah satu dari mereka membawa Sasuke masuk dan mengobati luka di pelipisnya.

Setelah restoran tutup, semua mulai membersihkan, Sasuke sendiri mengajukan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Maaf tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini, aku hanya ingin restoran manager menjadi lancar dan banyak pengunjung, kejadian tadi mungkin akan menjadi dampak buruk bagi restoran." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berpikir kritis, tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti akan lupa jika sudah lama."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, sikapku mungkin di anggap tidak terpuji untuk seorang anak yang mengusir ayahnya."

Wanita itu terlihat menghela napas, sejujurnya dia sangat menyukai cara kerja Sasuke yang giat dan rajin, masalah tadi menurutnya hanya sepeleh dan mungkin beberapa orang pernah mengalaminya.

"Mungkin dia akan kembali lagi dan malah mengacau di restoran manager, jika aku tidak ada, dia tidak akan berulah." Alasan Sasuke agar di biarkan mengundurkan diri.

"Baiklah, sayang sekali kau cepat sekali mengundurkan diri." Wanita itu bergerak dan mengambil beberapa uang di laci. "Gajimu untuk bulan ini, ambillah."

"Tidak perlu, ini bahkan belum terhitung sebulan." Tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan menolaknya, ini hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini, setidaknya kau bisa mengajak gadismu untuk jalan-jalan, aku sempat melihatnya menunggumu di dekat restoran, dia gadis yang cantik."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Manager yang baik hati dan sangat ramah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa jika pernah bekerja di restoran itu, para pegawainya pun sangat baik pada Sasuke, mereka menguping dan sangat terkejut mendengar keputusan Sasuke yang akhirnya akan berhenti bekerja.

 **.**

Berjalan pulang dan lagi dia di beri beberapa makanan sebagai hadiah perpisahan dari para pegawai restoran itu yang menganggap Sasuke sudah menjadi teman, membuka pintu dan sebuah pelukan mendarat padanya.

"Aku lelah menunggumu." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja lama lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mengundurkan diri dan akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang pulang cepat." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang makan.

"Kau membawa makanan dari restoran itu lagi?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih mengingat baunya.

"Hn, ini hadiah dari mereka."

"Aku yakin teman-temanmu itu sedih kau mengundurkan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama aku masih bisa bersamamu lebih lama." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke, spontan membuat Sasuke menjauh, ada sebuah perban pada pelipisnya, dia tidak ingin Sakura tahu dan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasakan Sasuke menghindarinya.

"Tidak, cepatlah makan, aku pun sudah lapar." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, perban itu tidak mungkin di sembunyikan Sasuke, mereka yang sudah mulai tidur bersama, Sakura biasa akan menggerakkan tangannya dan meraba wajah Sasuke, benar saja, dia merasakan perban itu. Sasuke yang baru membuka matanya tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Sakura sudah memegangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang memukulmu?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kemarin ada pelanggan yang mabuk dan mengacau di restoran, aku sudah menegurnya untuk bersikap baik, dia malah memukulku, untung saja teman-teman kerjaku membantuku dan mereka mengobatiku." Bohong Sasuke.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, dia sungguh khawatir. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hn, tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

Mencoba melamar di beberapa tempat, Sasuke berhasil mendapat beberapa pekerjaan, menjadi pengantar barang dan juga seorang buruh untuk mengangkat material bangunan, semua pekerjaan akan di lakukannya demi kesembuhan Sakura.

Pekerjaan hanya sampai jam 3 sore, dia jadi bisa pulang cepat dan bisa segera bertemu Sakura, gadis itu kadang akan membaca beberapa buku yang khusus untuknya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sakura, meminta Sasuke untuk ke kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Cepat buka bajumu." Pinta Sakura.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu jika kau juga punya sisi yang liar."

"Bukan seperti itu!" Wajah Sakura sudah merona. "Ja-jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, cepat buka bajumu dan berbaring." Ucap Sakura, memerintah Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke sudah berbaring tengkurap, Sakura duduk tepat di atas pinggang Sasuke, dia mulai kembali meraba bukunya dan mulai melakukan apa yang sudah di bacanya, meraba pada punggung Sasuke.

"Aku akan mulai belajar memijat, kau akan menjadi orang pertama untukku sebagai latihan." Ucap Sakura dan mulai memijat. "Wah, kau punya punggung yang tegang, apa kau bekerja dengan begitu keras?"

"Hanya mengangkat beberapa barang."

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan memijatmu setelah selesai bekerja." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun begitu senang, Sakura melakukan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bekerja sebagai buruh dan mengantar barang tidak membuat Sasuke puas akan penghasilannya, itu hanya akan habis jika di gunakan sebagai kehidupan sehari-hari, Sasuke butuh banyak uang untuk segera melakukan operasi pada Sakura.

"Ada apa anak muda." Ucap seorang pria yang bekerja bersama Sasuke.

"Apa kita tidak bisa meminta upah lebih?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin, ini sudah menjadi standar untuk upah pekerja seperti kita. Jika kau ingin upah yang lebih, kau harus bekerja di perusahaan."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa kau butuh banyak uang?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolong pacarku."

"Wah, kau pria yang sangat baik, apa pacarmu sakit parah?"

"Tidak, dia hanya buta dan kata dokter dia masih bisa di sembuhkan, aku hanya perlu 200 juta untuk membayar seluruh biayanya."

"Itu jumlah yang sangat besar. Kau akan bekerja bertahun-tahun lamanya jika ingin mengumpulkan sebanyak itu."

Sasuke terdiam, apa yang di ucapkan paman itu benar, jika pekerjaannya ini tidak akan cepat menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Begini saja, aku punya seorang kenalan, uhm.. tunggu." Ucap pria itu dan menuliskan sebuah alamat untuk Sasuke. "Datanglah padanya, dia akan membantumu."

"Aku tidak ingin meminjam pada rentenir."

"Bukan, bukan, dia tidak meminjamkan uang, dia akan memberimu pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang yang sangat banyak hanya dalam hitungan hari."

Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas itu dan melihat alamat yang tertera di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Sasuke mendatangi alamat yang tadi di berikan padanya, di dalam gedung itu adalah tempat untuk latihan tinju, seseorang menuntun Sasuke ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang seperti kantor, di sana ada seorang pria yang mengenal nama pria yang di sebut Sasuke.

"Begini, kau pemuda yang terlihat cukup kuat, tapi bukan hanya kuat, kau harus butuh skill dan juga ini bukan sekedar tinju biasa, ini semacam gulat bebas, kau bahkan bisa menggunakan kaki." Jelas seorang pria, dia terlihat seperti pelatih.

"Apa aku bisa mendapat 200 juta dari itu?"

"Apa? Jangankan 200 juta, kau bahkan bisa di bayar milyaran jika selalu memenangkan beberapa babak, hargamu jadi akan semakin mahal, tapi resikonya kau harus tanggung sendiri, lawannya pun orang yang kuat, yaa kemungkinan kau akan mendapat hal semacam patah tulang atau luka-luka, itu sih bukan masalah, bagaimana, apa kau sanggup?"

"Hn. Aku sanggup." Tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita akan menargetkan pertandingan minggu depan, besok datanglah latihan, aku akan melatihmu menjadi juara." Pria itu tersenyum dan berharap banyak dari tekat yang kuat dari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya Sasuke akan berlatih, dia pun masih akan bekerja, melakukan pekerjaan sekaligus latihan, berlari dengan cepat saat pulang, mengangkat material bangunan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, semua di lakukannya agar terbiasa.

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia hanya duduk tepat di atas punggung Sasuke, dan pria itu tengah melakukan _push-up_.

"Hitung saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih terus melakukan _push-up_ nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya terasa lebih kekar, apa kau melakukan gym?"

"Tidak, ini mungkin efek mengangkat barang."

Sakura tertawa, "Kau jadi semakin kuat saja, bahkan bisa mengangkatku dengan mudah."

Sasuke tetap fokus, mendengar suara tawa Sakura membuat semakin semangat.

Pria yang melatih Sasuke cukup salut akan perkembangannya yang begitu pesat, skillnya pun meningkat, hingga waktu pertandingan, ini termasuk pertandingan awal untuknya, dia masih belum terbiasa, tapi berusaha mengalahkan lawannya, cukup mudah untuk saat ini, Sasuke menang, pelatihnya bersorak. Namun dari kemenangannya tidak cukup membuat Sasuke puas.

"Kau masih bisa bertanding lagi, coba hitung saja, setiap pertandingan 10 juta, bagaimana jika 20 pertandingan, kau sudah mendapat 200 juta, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau hanya akan bertanding 10 kali, biayamu akan naik tiap kau bisa berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang yang terkuat." Bujuk pelatih Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan berlatih dan mengambil pertandingan setiap minggu."

"Nah, itu baru anak didikku." Ucap pria itu dan tertawa puas, dia sudah mendapat orang yang terus melambungkan namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap minggu Sasuke akan bertanding, pertandingan itu akan di lirik oleh banyak orang, bahkan orang-orang penting yang bertaruh untuk sebuah kemenangan dari orang-orang bodoh yang rela melawan satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah memenangkan 5 kali pertandingan dan bayarannya masih sama, beberapa kali pun dia mendapat luka lebam atau bengkak, dia harus pintar-pintar berbohong pada Sakura jika itu hanya jatuh yang tidak di sengaja.

"Sasuke." Panggil pelatih dan menatap serius pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, pak."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka akan hal ini, tapi seseorang akan membayar lebih padamu jika kau berhasil memenangkan sebuah pertandingan untuknya."

"Pertandingan?"

"Iya, tapi itu berada di luar kota, dia memintaku untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu, dia akan membayar 500 juta padamu, 250 juta sebagai awal persetujuanmu dan sisanya akan dia bayar jika kau berhasil menang. Tapi mereka adalah orang kalangan atas yang bisa saja memanipulasi apapun, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Kau terlalu khawatir berlebihan pelatih, aku setuju." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang, itu jumlah yang besar dan bahkan dia bisa mengobati mata Sakura.

"Kau memiliki tekat yang kuat, aku berharap kau menang dan selamat dari sana, besok aku akan menuntunmu untuk bertemu dengan orangnya, setelah itu jangan lupa untuk segera kembali jika kau berhasil, kau sudah seperti anak didikku yang berharga."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari dengan cepat saat pulang, Sasuke merasa begitu senang, dia akan segera membuat Sakura melihat lagi, membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura yang baru saja akan berjalan keluar, mengangkat gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau seperti sangat senang hari ini."

"Besok, lakukanlah pemeriksaan, aku sudah punya cukup uang untuk mengoperasi matamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Kabar ini sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut, selama ini Sasuke bekerja keras hanya untuknya. "Benarkah?" seakan sulit di percaya.

"Hn, aku ingin kau bisa melihat lagi."

Sakura meneteskan airnya matanya, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan sebaik ini padaku, maaf selalu menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu, aku pun ingin kau bisa melihat segalanya kembali, aku ingin kau bisa melihatku juga." Ucap Sasuke, menepis pikiran negatif Sakura tentang dirinya yang seakan menjadi beban untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, hiks, terima kasih." Sakura benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sakura, seumur hidupnya bahkan hanya sebagai pacar, dia telah menemukan pria yang sangat menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

"Aku sedikit gugup." Ucap Sakura, pagi harinya dia telah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan sekarang Sakura akan mulai di operasi.

"Rileks dan tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku ingin saat bisa melihat lagi, kau menjadi orang pertama yang ingin aku lihat." Ucap Sakura, bahkan wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, selain meng-iya-kan keinginan Sakura, dia pun berharap segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan pertandingan di luar kota. "Sekarang masuklah." Ucap Sasuke, membelai perlahan rambut Sakura dan mengecup keningnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan Sasuke mengantar Sakura pada seorang perawat yang akan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Pria itu menatap ruang operasi sejenak, Sakura terlihat semangat untuk menjalani operasinya, Kemudian, Sasuke bergegas pergi dan harus segera menyelesaikan pertandingan terakhirnya, setelah itu, Sasuke ingin berhenti dan hidup bersama Sakura dengan baik dan mencari pekerjaan lain.

 **.**

Di persimpangan jalan, Sasuke telah di tunggu oleh seseorang, dia menjemput Sasuke dan membuatnya pergi ke kota Iwa, di sana tempat untuk Sasuke bertanding dan akan mengambil sisa bayarannya.

Suasana kota yang sedikit berbeda dari kota Konoha, bergerak cepat, pertandingannya akan segera di mulai, Sasuke bertemu orang yang akan membayarnya.

"Selesaikan pertandingan ini dan kau mendapat sisanya." Ucap seorang pria yang terlihat mengenakan setelan jas yang mahal, tatapannya pun seakan tidak peduli pada Sasuke, dia hanya ingin mendapat hasil dari kemenangan Sasuke.

Menyelesaikan persiapan, Sasuke di tuntun ke sebuah ring untuk mulai pertandingan, kali ini lawannya bukan orang yang seperti biasanya dia kalahkan, sedikit lebih sulit, taruhan dari pertandingan ini pun sangat besar, tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya mereka mempertaruhkan apa.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, Sasuke bahkan mendapat banyak pukulan, lawannya begitu kuat dan mempunyai skill bertarung yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, pria itu tidak ingin kalah, dalam setiap kali dia mendapat serangan, Sasuke akan selalu mengingat Sakura yang akan segera bisa melihatnya dan menjalani hidup bersama. semua hal itu menjadi semangat dan kekuatan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, walaupun hampir kalah dia akan terus berdiri dan melawan, hingga akhirnya usahanya berhasil, lawannya pingsan dan Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan, orang-orang menonton pun bersorak untuk Sasuke, wajahnya babak belur dan sudah mengalami bengkak, Sasuke merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya cepat hilang semangat, dia menunggu saat kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sakura.

"Aku punya satu permintaan lagi untukmu, sebelum kau pergi dari kota ini."

"Apa?"

"Ini ambillah sisa bayaranmu dan juga tolong antarkan tas ini ke dermaga Iwa, seseorang akan mengambilnya."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya mengikutinya dan mulai pergi bersama seseorang yang akan mengantar Sasuke dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil.

 **.**

 **Dermaga Iwa.**

Mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke menepi di dekat jalur menuju dermaga, suasana malam hari yang cukup sepi.

"Kau sangat hebat." Ucap pria yang pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Pantas saja bos sangat mengingikanmu untuk bertarung di sana, kau tahu yang aku dengar taruhan sangat-sangat besar."

Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang terpenting dia sudah menyelesaikan apapun.

"Setelah tugas ini selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pu-"

 **Bruuggghhtt...!**

Sebuah mobil truk tiba-tiba saja menabrak mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke, bahkan mobil truk itu tidak berhenti atau mengerem mendadak, mobil itu menjadi ringsek dan terdorong cukup jauh hingga menabrak kontainer, besi pintu yang rusak dan menjepit lengan Sasuke hingga terluka sangat parah, bahkan Sasuke sempat teriak kesakitan, pria bersama Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan tabrakan truk itu meninggal seketika, Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya pun tidak sadarkan diri, mobil itu benar-benar hancur dan seperti sengaja di tabrakan.

Truk itu berhenti, beberapa orang keluar dari truk dan mengambil tas yang di bawa Sasuke. mereka bergegas kabur setelah melakukan hal itu, truk pun bergerak dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, awalnya sedikit buram, lama kelamaan penglihatannya menjadi jernih, Sakura merasa begitu senang, dia bisa melihat lagi, tapi wajah senangnya memudar seketika, hanya dokter dan para perawat yang di lihat Sakura, tidak ada Sasuke di sana, dia benar-benar kecewa, Sasuke tidak menepati ucapannya.

"Setelah ini kita lakukan pemeriksaan lagi, mungkin besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap dokter yang menangani Sakura.

"Baik dok." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, Sakura yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan terhitung sudah seminggu, merasakan hal aneh, Sasuke tidak juga pulang ke rumah, bukan hanya kecewa, dia khawatir akan Sasuke, kadang Sakura akan mendatangi tempat di mana Sasuke akan pergi, namun sia-sia, Sakura tidak menemukannya di mana pun, mendatangi kantor polisi dan hanya mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak bisa membantunya.

"Nona, kalau ingin mencari orang yang hilang, kau harus memiliki data lengkapnya dari orang itu, kalau hanya hubungan yang tidak resmi kami tidak bisa membantu." Ucap polisi itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sakura tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke, setiap harinya membuat wanita itu khawatir dan kebingungan, memikirkan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya, merasa sesak, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi, apalagi setelah melakukan hal yang baik untuknya, bahkan untuk membalas dengan apapun Sakura tidak akan bisa, Sasuke sangat-sangat berjasa untuk kehidupannya dan penglihatannya. Dalam keadaan putus asa, wanita ini akan terus mencari Sasuke, walaupun sedikit kemungkinan dia bisa menemukannya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

"Hasil karyamu ini akan kami pamerkan dan di lelang, saat kami memperlihatkan contoh lukisanmu, begitu banyak orang yang ingin membelinya." Ucap seorang pria.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak menyangka jika peminatnya akan sebanyak itu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Mereka benar-benar memahami seni hasil karyamu. Oh iya, dan juga jangan lupa, pesanan gelas keramiknya, aku membutuhkan sekitar 50 buah, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Baik, akan saya kerjakan, sekali lagi terima kasih, anda sudah mempercayakan aku untuk membuat pesanan anda." Ucap Sakura ramah.

"Kau berbakat dan juga sangat cantik, apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan?" Pria itu sudah tertarik pada Sakura saat akan mulai mengadakan kerja sama.

"Maaf, aku wanita yang sudah menikah." Ucap Sakura dan lagi tersenyum ramah.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa para wanita yang berbakat dan cantik itu cepat sekali memiliki pasangan." Pria itu terlihat kecewa.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, dia pun tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika dia belum menikah, hal itu selalu di katakannya jika ada pria yang mulai menaruh hati padanya, secara tidak langsung Sakura menolak mereka.

Setelah beberapa orang datang ke tokonya untuk membeli barang seni yang di buatnya, Sakura mulai merapikan tokonya dan akan bergegas pulang, sedikit lelah, lebih banyak pria yang menggombal padanya dari pada yang benar-benar serius mengerti akan seni yang buatnya, mau bagaimana lagi Sakura pun menghargai antusias mereka untuk membeli jualannya. Membuka sebuah toko penjualan bahan keramik dan lukisan, Sakura benar-benar menikmati pekerjaan yang sudah setahun lamanya dia lakukan.

 **Dreet...dreeet..dreett...**

" _Halo, Sakura, apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?"_ Ucap seorang wanita, dia adalah seorang dokter sekaligus direktur utama rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ah, tidak, aku sudah selesai, ada apa?"

" _Apa kau masih bisa datang untuk memijit beberapa pasien?"_

"Tentu, aku akan datang."

" _Baiklah, terima kasih."_

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah rumah sakit, Sakura kadang akan menjadi orang suka relawan untuk memijat beberapa pasien, hal itu pun sudah sering di lakukannya, dia cukup mengenal dokter yang pernah di temuinya saat operasi dulu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang kembali, jaman sekarang sangat susah untuk mencari orang-orang yang ingin menjadi suka relawan." Ucap Tsunade, seorang dokter umum yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Tidak masalah, aku pun ingin membantu orang-orang, akan sangat di sayangkan jika kemampuanku ini di biarkan saja." Ucap Sakura sambil memijat seorang anak kecil, dia sedikit mengalami masalah pada persendiannya.

"Kau memang sangat mahir dalam hal ini, seharusnya kau menjadi fisioterapi saja."

"Dokter bisa saja, aku sudah sangat sibuk dengan beberapa pesanan dan sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikan lagi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke ruangan, jika kau sudah selesai datanglah ke ruanganku."

"Iya, dokter."

Sakura mulai menyelesaikan kegiatannya, mendatangi kembali sebuah kamar dan ada seorang kakek tua yang kadang menunggu Sakura untuk memijat pinggangnya yang sering sakit.

"Akhir-akhir kau sudah jarang datang."

"Maaf kakek, aku ada banyak pesanan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau wanita yang baik, bahkan mau memijat pria tua sepertiku ini."

"Kakek bicara apa, aku ke sini dengan senang hati menolong siapapun." Ucap Sakura, dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat pasien yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Selesai memijat kakek itu, Sakura berjalan ke arah pasien yang terus terdiam, dia bahkan hanya berbaring terlentang, semakin dekat, Sakura bisa melihat lengan pria itu yang sudah tak lengkap lagi, poni samping yang panjang seperti menutup sesuatu di matanya, mungkin bekas luka.

"Halo, apa kau baru di sini?" Sapa ramah Sakura.

Pria itu terkejut tapi tetap memasang wajah datarnya, dia pun tidak ingin membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Pria itu datang sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia di kirim dari rumah sakit Iwa setelah identitas kependudukannya di ketahui, dia terus saja diam selama di sini." Ucap kakek tua itu.

"Aku akan memijatmu agar bagian sendimu tidak kaku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun mulai membuat pria itu berbaring menyamping dan memijat punggungnya, kembali menatap lengan itu, Sakura merasa kasihan pada pria yang tengah di pijatnya, lengan kirinya seperti sudah di amputasi hingga pada atas siku.

Selesai memijat pria itu, Sakura membaringkan kembali dan menyelimutinya, kadang saat menyentuh punggung pria itu Sakura merasa tidak asing padanya, tapi itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Sakura dan pamit untuk pergi.

Pria itu, Sasuke, dia terus menatap Sakura yang berjalan keluar, menahan gejolak di dadanya, sakit dan begitu terpukul, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sakura, namun tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, setelah mendapat kecelakaan itu, pikirnya dia akan mati, namun Sasuke masih selamat, hanya tangannya harus di amputasi akibat tulang lengannya hancur dan tidak bisa di selamatkan, pada bagian wajah kanannya ada bekas luka yang sangat lama hilang, Sasuke malu untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Saat ini dia sudah senang saat melihat Sakura yang bisa melihat lagi dan seperti memiliki hidup yang layak, Sasuke bersyukur Sakura tetap hidup meskipun tanpa dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke pikir dia tidak perlu di obati lagi, berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, tidak peduli akan tatapan beberapa orang, Sasuke berhenti sejenak, di depan adalah restoran yang pernah Sasuke bekerja, berpura-pura tidak melihat ke dalam dan terus berjalan, Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka dalam keadaan yang sekarang.

"Silahkan tuan, tiket wahana, kami sedang promo, jika mengajak pasangan akan diskon 50%." Ucap ramah seorang gadis dan memberikan promo tiket wahana untuk pasangan.

Setelah mengambilnya dan kembali berjalan, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko penjualan barang-barang seni, toko yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan pemiliknya, Sasuke berjalan masuk di dalam ada seorang pria yang merupakan seorang pegawai.

"Selama datang. Di sini di jual barang-barang asli karya manager, dia yang membuat semuanya." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke menatap sebuah pot keramik kecil dengan bunga yang masih belum mekar.

"Anda ingin membeli itu?"

"Hn, tolong di bungkus." Ucap Sasuke.

Pria itu mulai membungkusnya, Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh toko itu, semuanya hasil karya Sakura, beberapa lukisan yang pernah di lihatnya di dalam kamar Sakura yang tertutup, itu pun di lukis ulang dan menjadi hasil lukisan yang lebih bagus.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi." Ucap ramah pegawai yang di pekerjakan Sakura.

Sasuke mulai berjalan perlahan, berjalan pergi dengan membawa sebuah karya Sakura, hanya dengan begini dia sudah merasa tenang, membiarkan wanita itu memilih hidupnya sendiri tanpa harus bersama orang yang sudah cacat dan tidak berguna lagi untuknya.

 **Brugghtt..!**

Sasuke terjatuh, begitu juga dengan seorang wanita yang seperti tengah terburu-buru dan menabraknya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia tengah terburu-buru dan tidak bisa menghentikan larinya saat membelok.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak melihat siapa menabraknya, masih menundukkan wajahnya dan memanggul tasnya.

"Tunggu, bukannya anda yang berada di rumah sakit? Aku yang memijit anda." Ucap Sakura, dia masih mengenal pria itu, lengan cacatnya membuat Sakura segera mengingatnya.

Sasuke segera membungkam, dia hampir saja membuat Sakura sadar siapa dirinya, hanya mengangguk dan bergegas pergi. Sasuke tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sekitar Sakura.

Pria itu sudah pergi, Sakura terus menatapnya, kembali perasaan aneh menyelimutinya, suara pria tadi benar-benar tidak asing bagi pendengaran Sakura. Suara bariton khas itu, tumbuh yang tinggi tegap dan punggung yang familiar, meskipun ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu, Sakura akan terus mengingatnya, mengingat seseorang yang bahkan rela demi menyambung hidup Sakura dan demi penglihatannya.

Kembali melangkah ke arah tokonya, terus berjalan dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak, seakan di ingin menahan pria yang sudah di tabraknya untuk tidak pergi. Membuyarkan pikirannya, dia hanya kurang fokus hari ini.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, apa orang yang memesan lukisan yang di sana sudah datang?"

"Belum."

"Ah, syukurlah, aku lupa akan mengatakan jika harganya akan ku kurangi, dia selalu membeli lukisanku." Ucap Sakura.

Tatapan Sakura terfokus pada sebuah selembaran tiket yang tersimpan tepat di depan lukisan karya yang tidak jual, itu hanya sebagai pajangan, lukisan pertama yang di buatnya.

"Ini milik siapa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tiket wahana? Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir itu miliki manager."

"Aku tidak membeli tiket wahana." Ucap Sakura, bingung.

Pria itu mengambilnya dan melihat tiket wahana yang di pegang Sakura.

"Ini tiket wahana yang tengah promo, jika datang dengan pasangan akan diskon 50%, wah lumayan, apa manager akan kencan dengan seseorang?"

 **Deg.**

Ingatan Sakura akan yang telah lalu kembali di ingatnya, saat itu dia tidak bisa melihat tapi dia bisa mendengar apapun.

 **.**

" _Selamat datang, karena anda membawa pasangan, tiketnya jadi diskon 70%" Ucap ramah seorang pegawai tiket di sebuah wahana._

" _Apa ini alasanmu membawaku ke wahana ini?" Bisik Sakura._

" _Aku butuh pasangan agar murah." Bisik Sasuke dan membuat Sakura tertawa pelan._

 **.**

 **Deg.**

"A-apa sudah ada pembeli? Atau ada seorang pria yang sudah datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Tadi hanya ada seorang pria yang membeli pot keramik kecil, sepertinya dia pun suka lukisan anda, dia berdiri cukup lama di sana." Ucap pegawainya dan menunjuk lukisan pertama Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, detik berikutnya dia berlari keluar, terus berlari dan mencoba mengikuti jalur yang di mana pria tadi pergi. lukisan itu hanya Sasuke yang tahu, itu adalah lukisan yang sudah lama tersimpan di ruangan galery miliknya, tiket wahana itu, entah mengapa Sakura kembali mengingat saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke wahana dengan menggunakan tiket pasangan.

Dadanya terasa sakit, Sakura terus berlari dan menangis, mencari ke sana dan kemari hingga kakinya terasa lelah untuk berlari, dia harus bertemu dengan pria itu, pria yang sudah membuatnya bisa melihat kembali, pria yang rela berkorban demi dirinya, dadanya semakin sakit, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi, terus berlari dan terus berlari.

"Sasukeeeeee...!" Teriak Sakura, putus asa, Sakura benar-benar putus asa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan pria yang sudah di tabraknya tadi, suara yang khas itu semakin membuat Sakura ingat jika itu adalah Sasuke.

Masih berlari dan tepat di sebuah jalan begitu sepi, Sakura melihat ke sana dan kemari, mendapati seorang pria tinggi masih berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, lengan yang tidak ada itu sebagai penanda Sakura. wanita itu berlari sekuat tenang dan berhasil menemukan Sasuke, cukup jauh, dia sampai ngos-ngosan, memeluk pria itu dari belakang dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi lagi? Hikss." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menangis.

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya menjatuhkan tas yang di bawanya.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah, kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang aku lihat."

Sasuke masih belum mengatakan apapun. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah depan Sasuke, menatap pria yang berwajah dingin itu, dia begitu tenang, tapi sorot mata yang membuat terlihat sedih tidak bisa membohongi Sakura, dia sudah bisa melihat dan Sasuke tidak akan mudah menyembunyikan apapun.

"Lihat aku." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau melihat mata ini." Ucap Sakura lagi, memegang kedua pipi Sasuke agar pria itu menatapnya. "Terima kasih, sejak lama aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, menatap wajah sedih itu, wajah yang sudah lelah menunggu hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat seseorang yang selama ini ingin di lihatnya. Memeluk Sasuke erat, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi dan membuatnya kembali lelah untuk menunggu, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, untuk seumur hidupnya dia mentangisi keadaan yang hanya ingin kabur tanpa tahu perasaan Sakura kepadanya, membalas erat pelukan Sakura, dia sudah salah untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

"Apa kau masih ingin bersama orang cacat sepertiku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau cacat sekali pun, aku hanya mencintaimu, seumur hidupku, aku hanya akan mencintaimu." Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, terus memeluk erat Sakura, dia tidak akan pergi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

tissu mana...!

tissu mana...!

tanpa sengaja author cek-cek koleksi film dan menonton kembali film movie korea "Always" =_=" author merasa bodoh sendiri, itu film emang sedih pake banget, malah di nonton, akhirnya pengen coba di buat fic Sasu-saku, sulit sih... dan menjadi tantangan sendiri, baru kali ini buat fic yang ada orang buatnya, ada banyak perbedaan dari film aslinya, bisa lah di bandingkan, ini versi author dan mencatumkan beberapa scene yang emang wajib ada.

ONESHOOT again, lebih senang emang bikin oneshoot, nggak ribet walaupun masih banyak redaer demo "sequel" tapi cuma author lihat-lihat saja, hehehehhe *ketawa jahat*

semoga terhibur aja,

di follow dan di jadikan favorit juga boleh.

jangan lupa review atau nggak, nggak apa-apa juga. XD

.

Oh iya, selama ini author buat fic yang abang SASUKE itu type pria yang baik-baik aja, bagaimana kalau abang SASUKE jadi pria yang uhm... jahat? jahatnya pake banget. sebenarnya ini di jadikan pertanyaan dan butuh respon reader, endingnya harus bikin reader kesal... heheheh, (berharap ada baca bagian ini dan membantu memberi respon) XD

.

.

terima kasih udah mampir untuk sekedar membaca fic iseng author.

.

Happy valentine's day for all...,

ucapannya tak hanya untuk pacar, orang yang terdekat seperti sahabat atau keluarga bisa di beri ucapan.

.

_SASUKE FANS_


End file.
